


You Suffer so Sweetly

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Seizure, non-con, seizure sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a seizure during sex, but that doesn’t stop Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Suffer so Sweetly

Will was a feast for all of Hannibal’s senses, but no more so than when they were in bed together. William’s breathy, hitching moans, his body arching under Hannibal’s touch, the taste of the sweat at the back of his neck, was far better than any meal Hannibal has ever cooked.

Right now, William was wrapped around Hannibal, panting and moaning loudly. His legs were looped around Hannibal’s waist and his hands claw at the doctor’s back every time Hannibal thrusts in to the hilt brutally. Will wails at the apex of every thrust, squirming under the doctor as if he can’t decide if he likes it or not.

He knows he was hurting Will with the force of their fucking, but the younger man never told him to stop or beg for him to go slower. It was just another thing he could adore Will for.

Or at least he thought Will would never ask him stop.

"Hanni… Hannibal, stop," comes Will breathy voice, his fingers clutching at the back of the older man’s neck. "I don’t feel right."

As much as Hannibal doesn’t want to, he concedes, knowing that Will would lose all trust in him if he ignored the smaller man’s plea.

Burying to the hilt and stilling, Hannibal pushes himself up a bit and looks down at Will. “What is wrong, my dear?” asks Hannibal, reaching up to brush back his lover’s hair as he inspects his partner. Will’s eyes were starting to glaze as he stares up at Hannibal and his breath has slowed significantly, which makes Hannibal frown.

"Dizzy," slurs Will quietly, right before going limp under the doctor. Will’s arms and legs splay out on either side of them, and Will pushes his head back into the pillow with a groan. His eyes roll back in his head as he starts to shake, making soft, choked off sounds.

Hannibal is frozen by the sight, in awe of Will’s beauty as he loses control of his body at the most inappropriate time. Hannibal had not be expecting this, but it delighted him. He would never forget how helpless and tormented his lover looks right now, and he definitely would never forget the feeling of Will’s seizing body convulsing around his cock.

Fisting his hand in Will’s sweaty curls, Hannibal turns his head to the side to lessen the chance of Will choking on his own tongue, then pulls his hips back. He lets out a loud moan at the sensation, every spasm of Will’s body making it feel like the smaller man was trying to draw him back in.

Hannibal fucks Will harder than he would ever dare while the young man was conscious, the sound of their bodies coming together almost drowning out Will’s grunts. Will’s head jerks against the pillow, eyes rolling and tears spilling down his cheeks to stain the fabric below.

Hannibal can’t take his eyes off Will’s face, can’t stop stroking his lover’s hair through the seizure. Will’s suffering had always been the most beautiful thing about him, and Hannibal refused to miss a moment of it.

He doesn’t last long fucking Will like this, but he doesn’t care. This had become about his pleasure and his pleasure alone. Moaning as his hips stutter to a halt, Hannibal’s world stills as he fills Will with rope after rope of cum. It had to be one of the most intense orgasms of his life and he feels a pang of remorse because he doubts he will ever experience fucking Will like this again.

Rolling off of Will, Hannibal waits until Will stills before rolling him into the recovery position and pulling the blankets over him. He sees that Will is still hard, but does nothing about it. He saw no purpose in pleasuring his lover if he would never remember it.

William’s eyelids were fluttering and he was moaning softly, so Hannibal wouldn’t doubt his lover would soon be coming back to reality. Sighing, Hannibal gets up and puts on his pajamas. He would have liked to spend more time watching Will, but he would need to play the role of concerned lover at any moment.


End file.
